Helga's Obsession
by Echo1991
Summary: All these years, I was her Obsession. All she ever wanted was me. All she ever wanted was my love. And now here I am, burning every memory I have to make the pain go away. Rated M for violence, sex, language. Chapter 7 is up.
1. Chapter 1

Helga's Obsession, Chapter 1.

The clear evening sky made the perfect background against the city of Hillwood. The orange sun disappeared just behind the horizon, the few brightest stars just barely visible in the twilight. I rested my cheek in my palm, leaning over the fence at the end of the docks. I sighed, contently taking in the atmosphere. A gentle gust of wind teased my sandy blonde hair, pushing some into my face. I brushed it back before resting my hand back on the fence, on top of a smaller, more delicate one. There, with me, was my girlfriend of the last two years. Lila Sawyer. I glanced over at her; the same complacent smile on my face. The same smile appeared on her lips as we stood there, not saying a word. My grin widened some as I watched her, nearly as far as it could stretch my oddly shaped head, as I was told. It was hard to believe it had already been two years since our first date at this exact spot. Nothing about her changed. Her curvy, auburn hair draped to her shoulders, soaking up the last few streams of the sunset. Her green dress was the perfect contrast to her ginger hair. I felt my heart melt as I stared at her, her returning my gaze. I hadn't changed much either. I still wore a jeans and an untucked, checkered, button-up.

"I love you, Lila," I said softly. The water lapped against the wooden dock beneath them. I stared right at her, smiling longingly.

"Oh, Arnold, I love you ever so much." Lila leaned in closer to me, pushing herself up to my level, and placing a kiss on my lips

I returned her gesture, reaching up to stroke her cheek gently. The kiss lasted only briefly, leaving us looking right into one another's eyes. I draped my hand across her shoulders as we turned to watch the dusk fall into night around our hometown. The air cooled as the night came, no doubt making her feel colder now. I never minded the cold much, but the same couldn't be said for Lila. Whenever it got cold, she was always one to bundle up, to get cozy, especially when we lied together in bed on such a night. I watched her bring her shoulders in closer, folding her arms across her chest. I smirked again. I knew it was time to go.

"C'mon, Lila. Let's go home." Without another word, Lila turned, walking by my side as we departed for home. The wooden boards creaked under our feet with each step, showing the slight aging of the wood. My hand slithered up to hers, cupping it gently as we walked down the dock. It was relatively close to where we lived. I never needed a car to get there. Which was good, since I didn't even own one. Even so, I preferred to walk anyhow. I found it relaxing, even in a large city like Hillwood. When you live only a few blocks away from work, and with cheap mass transit available, why would I need one anyway? I guess I just thought it silly, for whatever reason.

We soon approached our home, a refurbished townhouse that we had bought almost a year ago. The interior had been renovated shortly before we moved in, leaving fresh, pasty walls and solid oak floors behind. It seemed like the perfect home for the two of us. The exterior was a different story, bearing the scars of years of weather and exposure to the city grit. The building itself had clearly been there long before either of us was born. But I think I adored that the most. The worn, brick exterior reminded me of my childhood, when I used to live in the boarding house with my grandparents. The concrete stoop leading to the front door was all too familiar to me. Every time I looked I couldn't help but stare at it, letting the memories of lives past rush my thoughts.

As we neared, I could see a little pink blob sitting on the front stoop. Abner. I remembered when he was just a little piglet. He had been my best buddy for as far back as I could remember. Lila would tease me about him sometimes. She said I always swore that Abner was the smartest pig you'd ever meet. And I do. And he is.

Abner squealed, running down the steps. I bent down on my knee to pick him up. His damp snout snorted as he sniffed me.

"Abner! Hey, buddy…" I hugged him against my shoulder, giving him a small kiss on the nose. Abner licked me back, forcing a chuckle out of me. Lila giggled at us as she opened the front door. Putting Abner down, I followed her, with Abner rushing in after. Lila disappeared down the hallway, heading to our bedroom. As I closed the door behind me I watched her. I held back a small chortle behind a shy grin. My life couldn't be any better. I had everything right here.

I made my way to the bedroom, pulling my shirt over my head and tossing it into the laundry basket in the corner. I emptied my jean pockets, tossing my wallet and keys onto my dresser. I pulled open the top drawer, pulling out my pajamas to change.

"Oh, hey Lila?" I called.

"Yes, Arnold?" came a delicate voice from the bathroom door.

"Gerald wants to meet up at the park for some basketball tomorrow." I heard the bathroom faucet turn on briefly.

"That's fine," Lila replied in a half-muffled tone. It wasn't easy to talk with a toothbrush in your mouth. I reached down to pull back the sheets of our bed before sitting down. I looked down at the glowing red numbers of my alarm clock. I reached over to it, setting it for the morning. Lila finally came out of the bathroom, walking over to her side of the bed. Her long, white nightgown was almost a homely-looking thing. But I liked it on her. It suited her country style.

"So I guess you won't be here when I get home?"

"Probably not," I replied with a half-smile. Lila crawled into the bed, slipping under the sheets. I reached up to turn out the light near our bed.

"Okay," she sighed contently, getting comfortable. I lied down next to her, facing her. We smiled at each other, Lila scooting a bit closer to me. I placed a kiss on her forehead. I slid my bare arm up, wrapping it around her shoulder, pulling her closer. Abner unexpectedly jumped up on the end of the bed, startling the two of us, bringing a chuckle from me. Abner curled up at the foot of the bed like he usually did and sighed contently. I could sense we were all slowly falling asleep. I turned back to Lila, resting my chin on her head.

"Goodnight, Lila," I murmured.

"Goodnight, Arnold."

We lied there, falling asleep in one another's arms. The crescent moon peeked into the room through the window, filling it with a gentle light as the three of us slept soundly. As perfect as the day had ended, I wondered to myself; what did tomorrow hold?


	2. Chapter 2

_Thud._

The front door closed behind me as I turned to slip the key into the lock. The early afternoon sun shone through the light-blue sky, reflecting off the hoods of the parked cars along the avenue. I turned to walk down the stoop, taking in a deep breath of the city air. The odd mixture of concrete, car exhaust, and the corner hot dog stand buzzed through my nostrils. I smiled, longingly. I loved the city. Ever since I was a boy I lived here, and never cared to live anywhere else. Even though I sometimes tried to deny it, I knew that I was a city boy at heart.

I casually trotted down the steps and onto the sidewalk, setting off for the park. I watched some steam rise from a sewer drain in the street, making me think back to the time he helped Gerald learn how to ride a bike. I gave a chuckle at the thought. That fondness brought with it an entire sea of other memories I held dear. My grin quickly melted away, showing a more distant look on my face as these thoughts surfaced. I looked down, watching my tennis shoes as I walked, the rhythmic pattern of steps almost hypnotizing. My hands slid into my jean pockets as more past memories came to mind. The time I had gone to the cheese festival. I longed for it again. To be a kid again. Things were simpler, easier. But how could I complain now, exactly? I still had Gerald, after all. My best friend had always been there for me. Hell, Gerald was the one who pushed me to ask Lila out in college.

_Lila._

My seemingly distant gaze turned towards the clouds as her name came to me. She was so pure. Her innocent features and personality seemed untainted. I sighed lightly, feeling content. Wait, just _content_? My brow scrunched, thinking for a moment as I turned a street corner. I knew I loved Lila. We had been together for two years. We both knew engagement was just around the corner. Or at least I hoped so. We lived together for Christ's sake! And I still only felt…_content_? I bit my lip some, trying to wrap my head around this idea. I wondered if that's really how I should feel. Of course I was comfortable with her. I never felt embarrassed, or nervous around her. But I couldn't help but think that maybe, just _maybe, _that's how you're supposed to feel – even just a little bit – if you are in love with someone.

_Oof._

I felt the air get knocked out of my lungs as I ran face-first into something. No. Not something. Some_one_. Someone had run into me. Or I had run into them. I wasn't quite sure which it was, but I was quick to think it was probably my fault for not paying attention. I regained my balance, turning to see whom I ran into. Before I could apologize, she whirled around to face me.

"Watch where you're going-!" she spat out. But she suddenly paused as she connected eyes with me. I got the sense she knew me. I did the same. Somehow her rounded face and blonde hair looked familiar. _Strangely_ familiar.

"_Football head_?" she asked inquisitively, her eyes widening a little. I blinked. I only knew one person who ever called me that.

"Helga?" I asked slowly, lips agape in surprise.

She smirked, "No, it's Shirley Temple. Of course it's me, bozo!" I couldn't help but let out a nervous chuckle at her sarcasm.

"God, Helga. I haven't seen you in years," I said matter-of-factly. My eyes glossed over her form. Her old unibrow was gone, and the bow in her hair was nowhere to be found. Her features looked more feminine now, almost delicate. Shoulder length, curvy blonde hair rested on her shoulders. And was she wearing make up? She never wore make up. At least, not when I knew her before. She had matured far beyond anything I thought possible. As weird as it was to say, she was actually kind of hot. Wait. Hot? Helga Pataki, hot? I never thought I would think that, but it seemed to be the truth now.

"I know, right? It's been forever." Helga flashed a rather sweet smile at me, her almond blue eyes tracing my jaw line. "You look good, football head." She teased me with my old nickname, but her words were sincere, and I could tell. A sharp feeling of uneasiness made itself known in I gut, making me a little uncomfortable in the moment. I felt my palms clam up. Was I…_nervous_? Around her? No. That can't be. Can it? It sure felt that way. I didn't quite know what to think. I had to say something, but my mind was blank.

"Thanks. You look good, too, Helga." I cracked a nervous smile. Did I really just say that? Where did that come from? I couldn't be sure, but I knew that at least it was true. She was way different than I remembered. No longer was she a tomboyish bully with a unibrow. She was grown up now. She had become a mature, feminine woman, sporting sky blue eyes and apparently a sassy sense of humor. I was attracted, and if my obvious nervous demeanor didn't show it, my level of staring at her did.

Helga bit her bottom lip through a smile, looking away at a crack in the sidewalk below. Her cheeks flushed a light shad of red. Helga blushing? Now that, I thought, was impossible. I could hardly believe what he was seeing. Helga G. Pataki was blushing at something I said. Didn't she used to hate me? I couldn't make sense of it, but I felt my own cheeks growing warm as well. In a nervous effort to end the awkward encounter, I cleared my throat.

"Well, uh, I've gotta get going, Helga. But…" I took a small step towards her, opening my arms forward for a friendly hug, "it was good seeing you again." Perhaps it was my gesture, but something brought a certain uneasy smile to her face, another thing I never thought he would see. Helga leaned in to my chest, wrapping her arms around my abdomen as I did the same to her.

"It was good seeing you too, _Arnold_." Did she just call me by my first name? No football head? No shrimp-bait? I felt a surprised smile creeping across my lips.

"Well, maybe we could get some coffee and catch up sometime," I suggested, pulling away from the hug. It felt like Helga tried to hold on for a brief split second more before pulling out of the hug herself. I saw her smirk at my offer.

"Coffee? Pssh… Why don't we just have a few _real _drinks down at Stone's?" Helga quirked a brow at me, as if waiting to see how I would take her idea. I blinked. That was my favorite bar. How could I say no to that?

"Uh, sure." I shrugged, the same awkward smile still on my face.

"How's Friday at seven?" Luck was with her today. Fridays were usually my free days.

"Friday at seven." I nodded.

"See ya then, Shortman." She called me by my last name, as if to tease me, giving a lazy wave as she turned to leave. I felt the uneasiness in my gut slowly disappear as I watched her walk away. My eyes couldn't help but trickled down her body, watching her firm butt lightly sway from side to side with each step she took. I sighed, feeling both relief and disbelief. I wasn't quite sure what the hell just happened, but in a strange, impossible to explain way, I wanted more. Wait. _More_? Of _Helga Pataki_? I turned to head off, left with only the thoughts of this awkward meet up contrasting with the memory of what just happened. My brow crossed as I tried to make sense of all of this. None of it seemed right even if it felt so, as I continued on to meet up with Gerald for a few baskets.

Basketball. Maybe that will take my mind of this. Just maybe.


	3. Chapter 3

A flock of seagulls squawked by overhead. I watched them coast through the sky, flying in a chaotic clump of flapping wings. They were headed for the sea. I followed them with my eyes before they disappeared behind a tall oak tree, their noises fading away. I sat on the park bench in front of the black top, waiting for Gerald and Stinky. Even after running into Helga, I was somehow still early. I glanced down at my wristwatch. I had been waiting for nearly twenty minutes. What was taking them so long? I wondered. At last, I heard the all-too familiar slam of a car rumbling into the parking lot and the doors open and close. I glanced over my shoulder at the asphalt pathway. The thick bushes obscured my view, not letting me see much. I sighed longingly, hoping that it was them.

Helga drifted into my mind again. I suppressed a smile at the thought. I had just ran into the girl who used to torment me daily in elementary school. And I was actually happy to see her again. I shook my head as I pushed the grin from my face, looking over at the basketball court. I shouldn't be thinking about her this much.

"Yo, Arnold!" A semi-raspy voice called from the path. I turned to see Gerald, casually walking with the basketball under his arm, wearing a cherry red, baggy t-shirt and navy gym shorts. Stinky stood next to him in a sleeveless, baggy, black shirt.

"Hey guys," I greeted them with a grin, standing up from the bench. Gerald casually tossed me the ball.

"Took you long enough to get here," I teased with a sarcastic grin.

"Sorry, man. You been waitin' long?"

"Nah, just a lil' bit." I dribbled the ball a few times, turning to head over to the ball court.

"The city traffic is jus' plain slow," Stinky explained, following the other two. His country accent never left, even after all these years.

I nodded. "Yep, that's why I walk," I said in a cynical tone, tossing the ball up into the hoop.

"Well we don't all live right down the street from work like you, buddy." Gerald teased.

"Yeah, I know. We can't _all _be perfect," I joked, tossing Gerald the ball.

"Well at least I was able to get three lower-level seats for the Rangers game next week." Gerald stated wryly, as if to brag some. He had to be the only black guy I knew in Hillwood that actually liked hockey.

I smirked. "Sweet."

Several minutes passed of the three of us trading shots, eventually growing into a rotating two-on-one game. Time passed and so did the games, the sun crossing the sky a ways before anyone noticed. At that point, Stinky shot for a three-pointer, but wound up over-shooting. The ball sailed well over the basket and out into the grassy field nearby.

"I got it!" I called out, slowly jogging out to fetch it.

"Way to go, Stinkman," Gerald said sarcastically, shaking his head at Stinky.

"Sorry, fellers. I guess I just don' know mah own strength." Stinky sighed, wiping his sweaty brow with the shoulder of his shirt.

I finally caught up to the ball, bending down to pick it up. A small, pink flower in the grass caught my eye momentarily. I paused. The bright shade of pink reminded me of Helga. I shook my head, wincing a bit. Fuck. I'm thinking about her again? This is getting ridiculous, I thought to myself. I turned to hurry back to the court. I found himself suppressing a chuckle as I returned. Gerald noticed.

"What's so funny?" Gerald asked. I shook my head. They would never believe me.

"You'll never guess who I bumped into, today." I teased them as I tossed Gerald the ball.

"Who?" Gerald quirked a brow, holding the ball under his arm. I scoffed, looking down at the pavement to hide a nervous laugh under my breath. I knew they would be shocked if I told them, if not more shocked than I was when I found out. I raised my head back up to look at the two of them, who were staring intently at me.

"_Helga. Fucking. Pataki._" I said each word separately, a wide grin plastered on his face.

Gerald and Stinky blinked, staring at me. They resembled a deer caught in the headlights of an oncoming car.

"_Helga_ _Pataki_?" Gerald's voice was full of disbelief.

"Willikers!" Stinky exclaimed, his eyes wide in amazement.

I nodded. "I know, right?" A small chuckle escaped my chest again.

"Is she _still_ butt-ugly?" Stinky asked, squinting his eyes a bit in question.

"Hah! Good one, Stink," Gerald snickered, tossing the ball back to me.

I shook my head some, biting my lower lip. "Not at all, Stinky. In fact," I began a bit hesitantly, bouncing the ball a few times before taking a shot, "she's actually really pretty."

_Swish._ The net whiffed around the ball as I took a perfect shot. Gerald and Stinky exchanged glances before bursting out in laughter. I sighed, staring at them with annoyance in my eyes. I was being serious and they didn't believe me. The two quickly stopped laughing as they noticed my irritation.

"Oh, shit! You're serious!" Gerald seemed taken aback at the realization.

"I'm _dead _serious." I spat out. I knew they would be in disbelief, but laughing at me was a bit insensitive. Gerald's brow fell.

"Arnold. You're talking about _Helga G. Pataki._ She used to pick on you _daily, _brah! She was the meanest bitch in the world!" Gerald spat out his words.

"_And_ she had that one eye-brow," Stinky chimed in, pointing to his forehead. I found myself gritting my teeth a bit, shaking my head in frustration.

"Well she doesn't now," I spat out, throwing the ball against the basket, having it bounce off the backboard. "She's pretty fuckin' hot."

Gerald grabbed the ball, dribbling it some before passing it to Stinky.

"I'll believe it when I see it," he said in a passive tone.

"Same here," Stinky agreed before taking another shot.

_Swish. _


	4. Chapter 4

I strolled down the gritty sidewalk. The city was alive with movement against the evening sky. Cars hummed down the street, the all-too-familiar sounds of traffic collecting in the avenues. The scuffle of hundreds of feet moving along pavement mixed in the air. I stopped at a street corner, waiting for the light to change. My hands shuffled in my jean pockets as I stood. Here I was, off to meet Helga for drinks at my favorite bar. Hmm. I felt my lips twist into another half grin at the thought. I never thought I would even believe it, but I was actually looking forward to seeing her again. There was something so different about her. Not just in the way she looked before, but to anything I had ever known about her.

The light suddenly changed, breaking my concentration. I shook off the feeling, keeping my head up as I continued on. I couldn't get too caught up with her. We were only having a few drinks to catch up. Nothing serious.

A few more blocks and I finally arrived at the bar. It was a quaint little place, even if the building itself was old. The bright orange neon sign on the front lit up the surrounding area, the ground seeming to glow with the saturation of it. It wasn't the most popular bar in the town, but it was the only place that served my favorite beer within walking distance to my house.

I pulled open the front door, the heavy weight of its wooden frame making it swing widely. I stepped in casually, heading for the bar. I saw the bartender behind the counter with his thinning gray hair and double chin. I was no stranger to this place. They practically knew me by name here.

"Arnold! My boy!" The bartender greeted lewdly. His heavy Ukrainian accent clouded his words.

"Hey, Sam," I met him with a friendly grin, taking a seat at the counter.

"How you doing, man?"

"Not too bad. Uh, how's Gracie?" I wasn't exactly a stranger to small talk either, even if it was forced sometimes.

Sam nodded. "Real good, real good." He cracked a cheeky grin, filling out the laugh lines on his aged face. "Still fat, but good," he concluded, laughing. He laughed obnoxiously at his own joke and I couldn't help but join him at his off-color humor.

"Well that's good, I guess," I replied through a closing smile. I was used to Sam's humor, as immature as it was sometimes. As a moment of silence passed between us, I glanced up at the blue neon beer sign on the wall behind the bar.

"Speaking of ladies," Sam began, interrupting my stare, "I hear you have pretty one vaiting for you, huh?" He chuckled, nudging me with his elbow.

"I do?" I quirked my brow in confusion. Was Helga already there? I wondered.

"Well, she's right over there." Sam pointed across the bar, close to the end of one of the front windows. I turned to look over my shoulder, brow raised in puzzlement.

"She told me to tell you vhen you got here," Sam explained. My eyes widened a bit. There, back turned to me, sat Helga, sipping a martini at one of the window tables. I scoffed under my breath, wondering why she was already here. I turned back to Sam.

"How long has she been there?"

Sam glanced down at his wristwatch. "Eh, maybe fifteen minutes."

I shook my head, standing up from my stool. "Wow, okay. Well, I guess I'll have a beer to take over there, then."

"She already ordered you von," Sam shrugged, smiling. I paused, staring at him in disbelief.

"A Logger?" I spat out the question as if it was a statement. Sam nodded.

"Just the vay you like it."

How the hell would she know that that was my favorite beer? I turned around, my face contorted in surprise as I made my way over to her. Sure enough, an unopened bottle had been placed across from her on the table. An empty, curved beer glass stood next to it. I always preferred my beer from a glass. But how did she know that? I tried to shake the thought as I neared. She must have told the bartender to make whatever I like. Or maybe it was a lucky guess. Yeah. That must be it.

The uneasy feeling began to crowd my stomach again as I got closer. I breathed in deeply. I had to keep this platonic.

"Hey," I greeted her in a low, casual voice, walking around to the other side of the table.

"Hey, you," she replied with a bright smile, putting down her drink.

"Sorry I'm late," I sighed, taking a seat across from her.

"Nah, you're fine," she waved it off. "I got here a little early anyway." I sat down, getting situated in my chair, leaning forward a bit. I folded my arms, resting my elbows on the table. I flashed a nervous smile her way; only hoping she didn't notice the awkwardness I felt in giving it. I glanced down at the bottle and glass before me, studying it. Water had just begun to condense and slide down the side of the bottle, leaving its residue on the dark wood of the table. The redwood trees in the Logger logo were just beginning to darken from the condensation. I could feel Helga studying me in return, her lips suppressing a grin out of the corner of my eye.

"Yeah, I got you a Logger. Is that okay?"

I blinked, looking up from the table to meet her stare. "Yeah," I said softly, "it's actually my favorite." I gave a nervous chuckle.

"Oh really?" Helga smirked, wrapping her fingers around the rim of her glass.

"Yeah," I answered with a grin. I unfolded my arms, reaching to pour the beer into the glass. With a quick twist of the cap, I turned the bottle upside down. The golden liquid quickly filled out its curved form, forming a white foam a few inches from the rim. The bottle was still ice-cold in my hand, leaving its wet condensation on my fingertips. I watched the last few drops of beer fall into the glass before setting it aside.

"Lucky guess, I suppose? I dunno, you just look like a 'Logger' kinda guy." Helga flashed me a sly grin before bringing her drink to her lips for another sip.

"I guess so," I agreed, barely holding back a small laugh. I picked up my glass, taking a drink. My upper lip disappeared into the amber fluid as I gulped it down. The cold, bitter taste of the beer lined my mouth as I drank, bringing a sense of excitement with its quenching feeling.

"So, what ever happened to that weird head of yours?" Helga asked, playfully gesturing with her hand. Her social skills apparently improved from what I remembered.

I gave a light shrug, setting the glass back on the table, pressing my lips to one side of my mouth. I really didn't know how to explain that answer. I could only think of the same cliché thing to say to her that I had said to everyone.

"I grew into it."

Helga immediately chuckled, her eyes fixed on mine. That faint hint of reflection on her lips was just barely visible in the soft bar lighting.

"Oh, Arnold…" she sighed, finishing her laugh. Her eyes remained locked with mine as she brought her drink to her lips once more.

I gave a weak smile, chuckling nervously at my own words. Was this an awkward situation? If it wasn't, then why did it feel like one? I could only watch Helga pinch the toothpick from her glass and bite off the olive at the end. She did it…slowly? And with what looked like a sexual stare? That wasn't Helga. That couldn't be her…could it? My thoughts raced around, leaving me with an awkward half-smile-half-stare on my face. I quickly realized it, looking down at my own drink, bringing it up for another sip.

Another moment of silence went by between us. Only the background noises of clanking dishes, mumbled conversations, and the jukebox music could be heard. Helga bit her lip, surely she wasn't a fan of awkward silences herself.

"So what have you been up to?" Helga asked, setting down her half-empty drink. "I haven't seen you since you left for San Lorenzo. I mean, shit, it's been like what, almost ten years?" Thank God she said something. I was worried she would've gotten bored with me already.

I set my beer down, giving a nod. "At least," I sighed in response. "Well, after I found my parents, I decided to stay with them. We spent every day together, as a family." My eyes wandered down to the far edge of the table, my gaze fixed on some imaginary point there. A longing smile crept across my face as I remembered it all. "It was perfect."

Helga leaned in, resting her elbow on the edge of the table, her palm propping up against her chin. "It _sounds_ perfect. So what happened?" Helga paused, clarifying her question. "I mean, why did you come back?"

My gaze broke, my head lowering momentarily. Helga saw my warm, longing smile faded away, leaving an empty expression behind.

"Something went wrong," I sighed, "some virus broke out in the area. It had already killed half of the surrounding villages before we heard about it. We made a plan to leave, but," I paused, shaking my head softly, "they were already infected. They made me leave before I got sick, too." My stare focused on the edge of the table, face now holding nothing but a blank expression. The thoughts of that day swarmed around in my head; bringing around the hated feeling of loneliness I had the day I left them.

"Oh…" Helga's smile fell just as quickly. She surely wasn't expecting to bring about such harsh memories. "I'm sorry, Arnold. I-I didn't know." Helga stammered through the last sentence a bit, seeming unsure of how I would react now.

"It's okay," I sighed deeply, reassuring her. "I got over it. They did it to protect me." I chugged the last of my beer, gulping it all down quickly. Drowning your feelings in alcohol was always a good thing, right? I clanked the glass down on the table, the thud ringing through the glass. I momentarily sat there, my fingers fidgeting around the bottom of the glass as I stared down at the table. Helga reached across the table, placing her hand on top of mine.

"I'm glad they did. Otherwise, you wouldn't be here." Helga smiled. I looked up at her, noticing her expression. She wasn't smiling in the sarcastic, cynical, _bitchy_ way I used to know. That's how she looked when she used to make fun of me. But here, something was different. She was being genuine. Helga G. Pataki was actually happy I was here? I couldn't understand what had changed in her, but I knew I liked it. And strangely enough, I kind of agreed with her. I could do nothing but return her smiling expression. Feeling my cheeks begin to flush, I looked away briefly, trying to hide it. Helga chuckled again.

"Oh, Arnold," she said softly. Her hand clenched mine tighter now. "I've really missed you." She inched closer. I looked back up at her. My face telling just about everything I was feeling at that moment. And Helga could tell. Her movements said it all, as she got closer to me. Her eyes glanced down at my lips. My eyes opened wider as she neared. I didn't know what to think. I couldn't think. And I didn't care.

And then just like that, it happened.


	5. Chapter 5

My eyes slowly reopened to the sight of Helga's blushing face. My blood ran cold as I realized what had just happened.

She had _kissed_ me.

I could only stare into her eyes, my body frozen in the moment. Helga pulled back slowly. The smile on her face was partly hidden between her biting her lower lip, making her look even more attractive at that moment. I sat there briefly, my mind still trying to process it all. I let out a pent up breath, accompanying a weak grin. Finally, the feeling in my body came back. I crossed my brow a bit, unsure of exactly how I felt. I still felt the butterflies in my stomach, but they were in some kind of rhythm now; the kind of rhythm that almost made my gut rise and fall methodically. Almost. It was the strangest thing. But I liked it, in a weird and rather astonishing way. Helga scrunched her brow as she saw my odd facial expressions.

"You okay?" I heard her ask.

I quickly nodded, closing my eyes briefly in a long blink. "Never been better." A more natural smile filled my face now. Helga did the same. At that point, my shoulders dropped. My leg muscles eased. My whole body relaxed as I finally sank into the situation. My mind had been driven clear of every other part of my life at that point. She was all I could focus on.

"Good." Helga took another sip of her martini.

"_Very_ good," I replied, giving her a quick wink. She caught my gesture, and I began to see a hint of redness appearing on her cheeks again. I stood up some, scooting my chair around the side of the table to sit closer to her.

From then on, time seemed to slip away from me. Helga and I talked the whole time. The drinks piled up, too. I stopped counting after a while. I didn't really think to count though, since pretty much all of my attention was focused on her. We talked about everything. Life, love, art, work, even school. The more time we spent together, the more I felt attracted to her. I'm not really sure why. Hell, it might have been the alcohol that was loosely running through my mind, but I couldn't help but wonder if she was feeling the same way about me. If her actions could've told me anything, it was exactly what I wanted to hear.

I gulped down the last of my beer, plopping the glass down on the table. I glanced over at Helga, who was holding back a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh with her, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand.

"God you're beautiful, Helga." I spat out. I don't know what possessed me to say such a thing to her at that moment, but I knew at least it was true. The soft bar light above our table reflected off her golden hair. Her deep blue eyes twinkled gently in the warm glow. I felt my heart melt a little, and the butterflies return to my stomach briefly.

"Oh, Arnold…" She said slowly, holding back a hopeful grin. I cupped her hand in mine as I leaned in towards her. She did the same.

Another kiss.

I pressed against her lips. My eyes instinctively closed as I did so. I pressed against her gently at first, but I wasted no time to push harder. And she pushed back just the same. I squeezed her hand a bit. She squeezed back with the same intensity. It seemed everything I did, she matched in a near-perfect fashion before we pulled away. I slowly opened my eyes, staring right at her. She grinned, which made me grin in return. Without breaking the gaze, or our touch, she leaned in slightly.

"I gotta go home, Arnold." After such a wondrous kiss, those words hit me heavily. My smile immediately vanished. To hear her say that was momentarily depressing. I sighed heavily as I looked at the clock behind the bar. We had been there for almost two and a half hours. I was shocked. It sure didn't feel like that long to me. I just didn't want the night to end.

"Well alright," I spoke leisurely as we stood up from the table. As I pulled out my wallet to pay, a sudden idea struck a tone in my mind. I hurriedly dropped a few bucks on the table and whirled around to catch her before she could walk away.

"Hey, you mind if I walk you home?" I spat the question out quickly. It sounded more like a statement when I said it over again in my mind. Helga paused for a moment before turning around. I took a step closer to her, a hopeful half-grin on my face. Helga just shrugged.

"Sure. If you can keep up," she joked, flashing me a quick wink. An excited grin snaked across my lips. The night wasn't over just yet. And I couldn't have been happier.

I waved to Sam as we left the bar. Walking down the street side by side, I reached my arm across her back, casually draping it over her shoulder. Our steps quickly became syncopated with one another. My arm bounced a little across her shoulder. My eyes drifted momentarily to her breasts, which were doing the same. I could tell they were pretty perky and plump, even if they were hidden beneath a bra, undershirt, and sweater. Helga must've seen me out of the corner of her eye, because she glanced over at me. I instantly brought my gaze back up to her face, praying she didn't know where I was looking. I blushed a little, which made Helga smile a little in return. I squeezed her shoulder some as we walked turned a corner, nearing her place.

"I had a really great time tonight, Arnold." Helga spoke delicately, and looked even more so when she stared up at me the way she did.

"Me too," I replied, a genuine grin on my face. I placed a small kiss just above her ear. Her head leaned against my shoulder. My head rested against hers in return. We walked just like this the last few steps to her house.

"This is me," She said casually, breaking the embrace. I looked over at her place. It was surprisingly similar to mine; a brown, brick townhouse with a refurbished interior. I almost stopped walking, as I thought she would leave me at the end of the stoop. But with her hand gripping mine, she led me up the steps to her front door. In a way, I was glad. I hoped she wanted to make the night last a bit longer.

"Alright," I sighed a bit reluctantly, reaching the last step. I didn't want it to end just yet, either.

I turned to face her on the stoop. The porch light above the door shone brightly onto us, lighting up Helga's face. Her smooth lips glistened a little, making me want to do nothing else but kiss her at that moment. She must have known what I was thinking, because right then, I saw her inching towards me, her eyes darting between my own and my lips. I did the same, leaning in a bit faster. At last our lips touched again. My hand instinctively slid up to her neck, gently wrapping my fingers around the back of her head. Helga pulled back some, opening her mouth just a bit before pushing into the kiss once again. Her hands slid up my chest to the collar of my coat, gripping on them firmly and pulling me harder against her. We repeated this motion for what felt like forever before finally pulling away. The light from the headlights of a passing car briefly washed over us. But we could do nothing but stare right into each other's eyes.

I saw a sly smile form on Helga's lips.

"Do you wanna come in for a minute?"

I wasn't quite sure how to answer that question. I had far too much clouding my mind at that moment to form a complete sentence.

"Well I…uh…I dunno…"

"It's okay. I understand," she quickly responded, turning around to pull her keys from her purse. I winced at my own words, knowing she had taken them the wrong way. I didn't want to end the night like that. I forced everything out of my mind instantly, searching only for the right words to say. At last, I reached out and put a hand on Helga's back, making her turn and look at me. Without warning, I planted another kiss on her lips. I pulled away, smiling longingly.

"I'd love to." I murmured. Helga's puzzled face quickly relaxed into a grin. I watched as she opened the door and led the two of us inside. I wasn't quite sure what was going to happen, but I knew that I wanted more of Helga G. Pataki.


	6. Chapter 6

_Thud._

The front door closed behind me as we entered her home. The faint aroma of some artificial vanilla scent was sprinkled in the air. It was inviting, almost calming in a way. I followed Helga in further, my eyes drifting around the interior, taking in the sights. The dark, cherry wood cabinets in the kitchen contrasted nicely against the cream-colored countertops. Even the sink had a marbled look to it. Soft, green curtains draped above the front windows. Either she had hired an interior designer, or she had acquired an impressive skill for it over the years. Either way, I admired the set up.

"Nice place," I cooed. Helga glanced back at me over her shoulder as she took off her coat. An appreciative smile perched itself on her lips.

"Thanks," she replied, "I try to keep the place looking nice, anyway."

"Well, I think it's paid off." We shared a small chuckle.

"Well thank you. You wanna tour?" She gestured with her hand towards the hallway. There was, of course, only one answer to that question. And without any hesitation, I quickly nodded.

"Absolutely."

Helga reached down and grabbed my palm, pulling me gently along behind her as we left the kitchen. I tried not to, but I honestly couldn't help catching a glimpse at her ass as she led me down the hallway. It was so…perfect. There wasn't any other way I couldn't think to describe it, really. She must work it out daily. Having a plump, curvaceous, and yet firm ass wasn't something you get overnight. Even her jeans hugged her hips tightly, showing off every curve. The way it rocked side to side with each step tempted me furiously. With each step I had to resist the temptation to grab her. Suppressing the erection threatening to form in my pants was even more nerve-racking.

"That's the living room." My head jolted up as I heard her words. An inaudible sigh of relief left my chest as I saw she was still looking forwards, letting me know I hadn't been caught eyeing her. I swiftly glanced over to the living room. The doublewide archway gave me barely enough time to notice the leather couch and the flat screen television across from it before it disappeared behind the wall. As we continued on down the hallway, my gaze drifted back to her again, resting on her hair. Passing by a light switch, Helga flipped it on. The bright glow from the ceramic ceiling lamp reflected off her hair, forcing a golden hue from it. I bit my lip a little, silently imagining my fingers running through its soft texture.

"That's the hall bath," she pointed out again. I glanced over, not really able to see much since the light was off and the door half shut. I shrugged a little, turning back as we kept on walking. I guess it wasn't that important. I noticed the scent of vanilla growing stronger as we continued on, making me wonder where it was coming from.

We finally stopped just before a white, wooden door at the end of the hall. Helga gripped my hand a bit tighter as she turned around. The smirk on her face was cheeky to say the least.

"And this," she began slowly, reaching her free hand around to turn the knob, "is _my_ room." She turned around and pushed the door open, flipping the light switch on the wall. I casually followed her in. The powerful stench of vanilla instantly filled my nostrils as I stepped into the room. The cream walls complimented the modern, black furniture. A large, canvas panting of a lake house hung above her bed. Helga walked over to the other side of the room. Pushing some curtains aside, she revealed a sliding glass door, leading out to a balcony. My eyes went a bit wide in awe.

"Woah, nice," I said, taking in the sight. I watched as Helga stepped out onto the balcony, turning to rest her back against the black, iron railing. I found myself walking towards her. I didn't even realize I was doing it at first. But by the time I had passed the end of her bed, my consciousness returned. It didn't stop me, though. I kept on, making my way to the balcony. My eyes wandered over her form, going up and down her figure with a smooth gentleness. I subconsciously wondered if she could tell or not.

When I finally made my way out to her, I expected my gaze to shift to the city; that I would care more about the view than my continued sensual stare at her. But as I neared, she stood her ground as if to block my way. I paused inches from her, wondering what was going through her mind at that point. Our eyes met, and I caught a sly grin forming on her lips again.

"Enjoying the view?" She asked slowly. The sudden sensation of my stomach turning upside down made itself apparent in my stomach. I wasn't sure if I had been caught gawping at her the whole time or if she was referring to the sight of the city behind her. Either way, her question didn't strike me as intrusive. It sounded…playful, in a way. The butterflies in my stomach subsided again, and I could think of only one thing to say in reply.

"I've been enjoying it all night." And with my eyes half shut, I leaned in to place a kiss on her lips again. Helga gently pulled away after the act, placing her palm against my chest.

"Give me a minute, okay?"

"Okay," I nodded. Helga's hand slid down my chest to my stomach, barely tracing the hem of my pants before she stepped passed me, going back into her room. I turned to catch a glimpse of her rear again as she walked away. I sighed longingly, watching her disappear behind black, French, double-doors. I could only assume they lead to the master bathroom. With the click of the lock, I felt my shoulders drop. It was like I suddenly came back to reality. I looked all around the room, my eyes darting from corner to corner. I was in Helga's bedroom! What the fuck am I thinking? I thought. I slid out of my coat, laying it down on the bed before sitting next to it. I bowed my head, staring at some fixed point on the carpet. The thought of Lila instantly flashed through my head.

"Oh fuck…" I sighed out, dropping my face into my palm. How could I be so stupid? I've been with Lila for two years. And I just kissed another woman countless times. I had done wrong, and I knew it. I thought the wracking sense of guilt would fill my soul at this point, but it didn't. In the sickest way, being here felt right somehow. I crossed my brow at the thought. My nostrils burned from the thick scent of vanilla again. I lifted my head, looking around for the source of the smell, but found nothing. No candles, no air-fresheners, not even burning incense.

Strange.

My mind came back to my situation. I had to stop this before I got out of hand. Even if it was the best night of my life, I still had to do the right thing…didn't I?

A quick clicking noise and the blackened double doors to the bathroom swung open slowly. Slender, womanly legs gently made their presence in the bedroom. Helga, wearing seemingly nothing but a black dress that ended about half way down her thighs, leisurely stepped out of the bathroom. My eyes trailed up her form, going a bit wider with each second. A weak, fuzzy feeling was starting to flow in and out of my head. I could feel a slight warming sensation perch itself right in the center of my chest, making the room feel warmer.

"Helga, I…" My thoughts were frozen, as were my lips. So many thoughts flooded my head. I wasn't sure if I should be turned on or angry. I knew it was wrong, but somehow, my inhibitions seemed to slowly melt away in the heat of the moment. As my mind drew blank, Helga inched closer. Stopping just before the edge of the bed, she stared down at me with a smirk, as if waiting for me to do something.

"Well?" She asked. I froze. I knew what I needed to say, but my lips wouldn't form the words. I could feel the fuzzy sensation getting stronger, changing its effect into more of a woozy, seasick feeling. As I sat there on the end of her bed, staring at her, I wondered what would happen.

"Kiss me, stupid!" She spat out. I opened my mouth as if to speak, but before I could say anything, she leapt on top of me, pinning me on my back. As I stared up into her sapphire eyes with a wide-eyed look of horror, she pressed her lips against mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: **This chapter contains strong language, nudity, and intense sexual situations. If any of this offends you, I really don't care. Read at your own risk, and review just the same.

My eyes instantly closed, rolling back into my head. The existential pleasure radiating from the moment overtook me, causing me to let go of everything else I knew at that point and immerse myself entirely within it. Before I could open my eyes again, my hands had snaked their way around her back and under the straps of her dress. My tongue lightly dabbed at the opening of her mouth as hers did mine. A small moan of excitement escaped Helga's throat as I pushed her dress straps down her shoulders. It felt as if instinct had consumed me – and her. All logic was instantly shattered at this point, my focus only extending to what was directly in front of me.

Helga suddenly broke the kiss, leaning back and pulling up her dress from its base. I watched as she lifted it all the way up, over her head and tossed it aside. A slight moan of satisfaction found its way out of me as I saw her now naked body. I could feel a distinct pressure building up in my pants as my eyes glossed over her feminine form. Her breasts somehow seemed a bit bigger than they looked in her shirts, making me even hungrier for her. She knew I wanted her. It wasn't hard to see at this point by the way I was ogling her. In response, she grabbed the back of my hands and placed them on her chest: one hand on each breast. I moaned again, watching longingly as she rubbed my palms around her tits. That intense pressure in my pants was getting to be unbearable now.

Suddenly, I found myself sitting up, pressing my face into the middle of her cleavage. Helga's head leaned back some, letting out a pleasurable moan. I did the same as I began to kiss gently around her sternum. Her fingers ran through my hair. Then down my neck. Then down my back. And finally, down to the hem of my pants. With a few tugs, she pulled my shirt up and over my head and quickly tossed it away. I leaned back again, taking her with me. As we lied there, with her on top of me, I wrapped my hands around her abdomen, panting in her ear. My pants were the last barrier between us.

Before I could say anything, Helga's tongue slid up the side of my neck. I breathed in sharply as goose bumps shot through my body. I turned my head a bit to give her more room, which she promptly took advantage of. She licked me again, sending a shiver down my spine and bringing my imprisoned member closer to a full erection. She licked again, going noticeably lower this time, almost down to my chest. I bit my bottom lip some as she inched her way down my abdomen with each kiss, eventually stopping at the hem of my pants. The bulge in my crotch was all too obvious now.

"Mmm…getting horny, are we?" She spoke in a sultry tone, raising a coy brow at me. I was too overcome with lust to think of any kind of response at this point. Lucky for me, I didn't really need one as she quickly undid my pants and slid them down. The only sound I could muster was a sigh of relief as my fully erect member sprung out of my bottoms, practically hitting her in the face. As she pushed down my pants a bit I saw her pull back some. I leaned my head up to look down at her. Biting her bottom lip, she stared longingly at my now throbbing cock. I panted behind gritted teeth, secretly begging her to touch it. I was growing more desperate with each second.

Without another moment of delay, Helga leaned forward and lightly gripped the bottom half of my shaft with her hand, wrapping her fingers loosely around it. With a quick tug, she slowly began to jerk me off. The pleasure began to flow through me, bringing a slow, steady pant from my lungs. My hips twitched a little as I watched her stroke my cock. As she watched my reactions, she adjusted her technique, going a bit faster and moving her mouth closer to the swollen cockhead. At last, I felt the warm, slick touch of her tongue trailing all the way up from my balls to the tip of my dick before going back down. A low, guttural moan purged itself from my throat. My hand instinctively slid down to the top of her head, my fingers sliding through her golden hair as she licked the sides of my member up and down.

I watched her do this several times before she steadied the base of my cock with her fingers and lowered her lips down on the swollen head. As I slipped into the warm, slippery confines of her mouth, my head leaned back into the sheets. The feelings of pure ecstasy and pleasure began to surge through me. Her head slowly began to bob up and down on my cock. I could feel her powerful tongue slurping up and down my shaft as she sucked hungrily. My hand on her head impulsively gripped her hair and pushed her head further down on me. After a small moan escaped her throat, I felt her jaw drop and her force herself all the way down. My eyes widened as I watched my entire shaft disappear into her mouth, no doubt making her throat bulge out a bit in the process. Helga didn't seem to mind, though: holding herself down in this position for several moments before pulling back up. As she pulled herself off me entirely, I sat up, bringing myself close to her again. Before she could catch her breath, I placed a firm kiss on her lips. My tongue instantly darted into her mouth, flailing around, grinding against her own tongue in illustrious aggression. Finally breaking the kiss, I pulled back some, wondering what would happen next. My saliva-coated penis throbbed in the vanilla scented air, and I couldn't think of anything other than fucking her. And I planned on doing just that.

As Helga pulled herself up from her knees, I kicked my pants off of my ankles. An insane urge to fuck surged through me like nothing I had ever experienced before. I didn't just want to have sex with her. I _needed_ to. Before Helga could fully stand up, I grabbed her arm and yanked her on top of me.

"Oof!" she gasped at the sudden jolt. I quickly reached around, giving her plump ass a quick, hard swat. She moaned loudly. I smirked, realizing she enjoyed that as much as I did. I spanked her again. Another pleasurable moan. With another swat, I firmly squeezed her asscheek, only turning the both of us on further. My hardened cock now throbbed against her abdomen, as if begging for entrance into her body. As my hands groped her ass, my mouth slid its way up to her breasts, hungrily taking a nipple into my mouth, suckling and slurping around it.

Helga's legs twitched in delight; her breathing becoming sporadic and choppy as she tried to mutter what I assumed to be my name in between pants. She began to squirm a bit on top of me, situating herself in a more comfortable position. As she did this, I felt my pulsing prick rubbing gently against the underside of her warm slit. Sliding my hand down to the base of my shaft, I steadied my dick, bracing my body for what would happen next.

Without another second to spare, I pushed the head of my member into her warm, moist pussy. We both threw our heads back in pleasure. The warm, tight walls of her vagina enclosed themselves perfectly around my thickness, which I quickly took notice of.

"Oh, Helga… you're so tight…" I panted out.

"Oh, Arnold! Fuck me. Fuck me hard!"

She practically yelled out her commands. I don't know what else I would have expected from her, but I knew I wouldn't want to disappoint her. Reaching down to her hips, I quickly grabbed either side of her pelvis and quickly ramped up my speed. My cock plunged deep inside her, practically disappearing entirely, only to retract again quickly. This motion went on continuously, increasing in intensity with each minute. Eventually, the sound of my testicles firmly slapping against her had filled the room. Our constant panting and moaning eventually drowned the sound out, which also grew more extreme as time passed.

Beads of sweat began to form on my body and face as the pace ramped up. With each forward thrust I had, Helga pushed down against me, only making my dick plunge balls deep into her each time. As our breaths turned into pants, and our quiet whimpers into loud moans, our pace quickened and our passion grew. I looked down to watch the little shockwaves of my pelvic thrusts travel through her body and legs. The sight was so sexy, I thought I was going to burst right then and there. My brain was screaming at me that I was doing something wrong, but I couldn't bring myself to think of anything other than this moment. If it was wrong, it was wrong in just the right ways.

I could feel Helga's body begin to tense up, as did mine. I knew what was coming and I only hoped it would arrive faster. My body ached with desire. Her legs began to buckle above me. My hips were growing sore. Her vaginal walls were getting rougher. Thrusting in and out, again and again, I felt my orgasm drawing nearer and nearer. My balls tingled as my cockhead grew larger, telling me I was about to cum. My thrusts ramped up quickly in intensity, going at insane speeds, making my hips burn from the friction until at last, I felt myself cum.

"Ohhhfffuuuuck!" I grunted.

The first spurt of my cum sprayed wildly up into her. I pushed my entire shaft into her, hilting myself as far as I could against her cervix. She screamed out my name in pleasure as I bucked my hips forward with each squirt. Her vaginal walls swelled up around my shaft, squeezing my dick some as if to milk me of every last drop. My thrusts sporadically slowed down as I was spent. Eventually, we stopped moving and the room grew quiet. She finally collapsed on top of me, only the shallow sounds of our breathing to be heard. Her body twitched some, shaking off the last few shocks of pleasure. After a few more moments, I collected enough energy to slowly pull myself out of her. I winced a little as I did so, the rough episode making my half-limp penis extremely sensitive. She finally rolled off of me and onto her back on the bed, lying there momentarily to rest. I felt her shuffle some next to me, eventually feeling her arm wrap around my chest and her warm body pressing up against mine once again. Sliding my arm around her bare back, I closed my eyes. We lied there, embracing one another as our nude bodies cooled down in the open air.

"Arnold?" Helga whimpered in a shaky voice.

"Yeah?"

"That. Was. Incredible."

I couldn't help but crack a smile at her rather obvious remark. But to be honest, I couldn't disagree with her one bit.

"_You_ are incredible," I murmured.

I wasn't sure what possessed me to say that, but I somehow felt it was right in the moment. And it was at least somewhat true. Helga grinned sheepishly at my words and held me a bit tighter, nuzzling her nose into the side of my chest. I placed a small kiss on her forehead as we lied there, slowly drifting off into sleep.


End file.
